


Dick and Wine

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Arthur gets an accidental text from a stranger asking for 'dick and wine'.





	Dick and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt in the supernatural fandom and thought it was too cute to not use with these dorks. 
> 
> Stopped writing for a while because I'm working on my own novel right now, but I've hit a deadened at the moment, which will probably bring me back here until I get inspiration to start it again. Which means I'll pick up Accidentally Dating a Prince again (sorry about that), but first I have to read it again quickly!!
> 
> As always, BETAD by me so all mistakes are mine.

Arthur was sitting in his knickers, when his phone beeped. The England National Football team, had just won the World Cup. They were asked to do a calendar for charity. As team captain. Arthur decided they’d do it. Christmas was apparently underwear month.

 

He glanced up to see Gwaine tossing his hair around, flirting with the photographer. Rolling his eyes, a slight smirk tugging at his lips, Arthur pulled his phone out of his robe’s pocket.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Will, I need dick and wine pronto.

 

 

A second later.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Either order is okay.

 

 

Arthur stared at the phone in shock. Wrong number. The girl  would figure it out eventually. But…he was bored. Why not have a bit of fun?

 

**Arthur:**

 

If you’re having that shite of a day, I hope your boyfriend would at least splurge for some champagne.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Fuck

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

You’re not Will.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Obviously

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

This is embarrassing. 

 

 

Arthur expected that to be it, but as he went to slip the phone back into his pocket it beeped again.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Also, champagne? Wine is plenty fancy. We’re all not rich enough to just buy champagne willy nilly.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Every once in a while doesn’t hurt. I thought you girls like when your boyfriends wined and dined you?

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Will’s not my boyfriend.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Also to make it even more awkward, I’m not a girl.

 

 

Arthur paused. He had never date a guy before let a lone flirt with one. He was attracted to men yes, but people expected sports players to be buff and manly. Gay was not considered manly/ He should stop…

 

**Arthur:**

 

Everyone likes to be spoilt. Looks like you’ve been dating the wrong kind of blokes.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Let me guess. You think you’re the right kind?

 

**Arthur:**

 

Of course. None better.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Rich and humble apparently. I bet you’re also one of those guys who thinks they have the ‘biggest footsie.’

 

 

Arthur smirked. He knew what Merlin was referring to but decided to play dumb.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Actually my feet are only average sadly. Luckily, there are other parts of my body that are bigger. Much bigger.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Year. Your ego.

**Unknown Number:**

 

Alright Mr. Prattastic. Prove it.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Prove what?

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

How perfect you are. That you’re large enough to satisfy even the most…thirsty.

 

 

Arthur paused. Flirting was one thing, but this would be taking it to a whole new level. One he wasn’t sure he was ready for. HIs fingers hesitated over the keyboard.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Should have known you were all talk.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Believe me I’m most definitely not. I think I should at least know your name first. It’s only proper.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Ahhh yes, since you are a proper posh prat apparently. Merlin.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Arthur.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Nice to meet you Arthur. Now, are you going to put your money where your mouth is?

 

**Arthur:**

 

You first. Show me you’re not some creepy old man just texting people for dick pics.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Dick pics? Now who’s the creep? I thought we were talking about your hands, or biceps…

 

**Arthur:**

 

Merlin.

 

 

A minute later a picture came in. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

It was the most beautiful man that Arthur had ever saw. Merlin’s black hair was a wreck, like he had been pulling at it in frustration, or running his hands through it all day. His eyes were the blue that the sky could only turn on the most beautiful and clear of days. If anyone should be modeling, it should be him, with those cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass. Finally, his lips. They looked like the belonged around his cock, sucking him dry.

 

“Shit.” Arthur hissed crossing his legs. He did not need to get hard during an underwear shoot.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

There’s mine. Where’s your?

 

**Arthur:**

 

Yeah. Fuck. Shit. Give me a minute.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Eloquent.

 

Arthur got up and tied his robe tighter around him to cover his erection. He walked into the bathroom, and snapped a selfie of his face before sending it.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

C’mon mate. If you didn’t want to send me a picture you should have just said so.

 

**Arthur:**

 

That is me.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

You’re Arthur Pendragon? Yeah right.

 

**Arthur:**

 

I am.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Prove it.

 

**Arthur:**

 

I’m doing a shoot right now for a calendar. Christmas is underwear month.

 

 

 

Before he talked himself out of it, Arthur opened his robe to show off his red Y-fronts, and sent it.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Shite. This sucks. You really are Arthur Pendragon.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Why does that suck?

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

If you were hot I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up. You have a nearby area code. 

 

**Arthur:**

 

Who says we can’t?

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

You’re straight.

 

**Arthur:**

 

I’m not.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

I’m asking for a booty call.

 

**Arthur:**

 

I know.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Are you serious?

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

Where are you?

 

**Arthur:**

 

London. You?

**Unknown Number:**

 

About an hour outside of London. A small town called Ealdor.

 

**Arthur:**

 

I’ve never…if we meet up…you have to be discreet.

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

I’m a teacher. Can’t afford not to.

 

**Arthur:**

 

Give me your address. We’re almost finished here. I can be there in about 2 hours.

 

____________________________________

 

 

Arthur woke up with his arm around Merlin. He tightened it pulling Merlin closer. 

 

“Morning.” he whispered, placing a kiss on Merlin’s shoulder.

 

Merlin groaned and grunted in response not fully awake yet. He turned around to face Arthur.

 

“Morning.” he whispered back, eyes opening to meet Arthur’s then sliding down to look at his lips. “What time is it?”

 

Arthur captured his lips in a chaste kiss. “6.”

 

“A.M?”

 

Arthur chuckled. “Yes. A.M. I have a game in a few hours. I have to get going.”

 

“Oh yeah. Of course.” Merlin said going to pull away.

 

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s hip holding him there. He brushed his fingers along the swell of Merlin’s ass. Merlin shivered.

 

“Would you like to go?”

 

“Where?”

 

“To the game?”

 

“The game? Your game?”

 

Arthur nodded. “As my guest.”

 

“You’re guest.”

 

“Are you going to keep repeating everything I say? Yes, my…special guest.”

 

“You’re special guest?” Merlin smirked.

 

Arthur groaned. “You know…like…I had fun last night, and well….don’t be an idiot Merlin. Yes or no?”

 

“Well since I haven’t been wined and dined yet like you promised I can’t very well say no. I was a bit mislead after all. Thought I was getting champagne.” Merlin’s arm traveled down between their bodies. “I deserve it. Especially after the morning I’m going to give you.” he said wrapping his hand around Arthur’s cock.

 

Arthur gasped and bucked his hips forward.

 

“Wine. You wanted dick and wine. Don’t be greedy.”

 

“That was before I knew I could get the expensive stuff.” Merlin smirked and tugged. “But I guess that could wait until the night after our first date.”

 

“Agreed. Now shut up, kiss me, and don’t stop moving that hand.


End file.
